Miscarrage Of Justice
by Rodriguez
Summary: Fry and Leela are on their honeymoon at the planet Starova. Leela is feeling a bit uncomfortable when they arrive, but are better the next day and ready to tour the island. Fry is more interested in taking it slowly and stay at the beach. Leela is disappo


Miscarriage of Justice  
  
Leela: "Fry? Fry? Can you hear me?"  
  
Fry started to come around and blinked several times  
  
Fry: "Huh? Wha.." then he remembered what Leela had said moments before "Pregnant?"  
  
Leela: "Hang on Fry, we need to have our wedding photo's taken and you just ruined it"  
  
Fry got up off the ground, dusted himself off and once again prepared to have the photo taken.  
  
Afterwards at the reception Fry and Leela danced their first dance as a married couple.  
  
Fry: "Are you really pregnant!?" he asked as they moved around the floor  
  
Leela: "Yes, I took a test and it came up positive"  
  
Fry: "Wow, I don't know what to say"  
  
Leela: "Heh me either"  
  
The song ended and Fry sat down. Throughout the rest of the dinner he sat and thought about what Leela had told him, it seemed a lot to take in.  
  
Everyone had a dance with the new bride, although Leela declined to dance with the Professor for too long because he kept stepping on her feet.  
  
Soon it was time for Fry and Leela to leave for their honeymoon, which the rest of the crew had surprised them with after the wedding. They were about to spend a week at a fabulous hotel on the planet Starova.  
  
Fry held open the door of the car, Leela climbed inside and Fry followed her. As the car sped along towards the spaceport Fry took Leela's hand.  
  
Fry: "I'm sorry about earlier, I think I gave you the wrong impression about what you told me, I am happy about it"  
  
Leela: "Fry its not an it, its our baby, but I'm glad your happy about it, its going to be fantastic we will be a real family"  
  
As the car pulled into the spaceport Fry took a moment to stare at the wonder that was the 31st century, the spacecraft. He had seen many thousands over the few years since he had awoken in the future but he still felt in awe knowing that they could take you to the edge of the universe and back. Take you possibly where no man had gone before to new planets and strange situations, sometimes when he was on the planet express ship he would stand at the helm and shut his eyes and for one brief moment he was Kirk piloting the enterprise. It was as though he had dreamed about it so many times back in the 20th century and now he could know what it was truly like to board such a magnificent creature.  
  
He had obviously been staring for more than a moment because he felt Leela's hand on his shoulder.  
  
Leela: "Fry are you ok? Come on we've gotta go take our seats on the ship"  
  
Fry: "Oh yea sorry I'm fine" he followed Leela aboard the ship  
  
Another advantage to the spaceships compared to the planes of Fry's time was that those spaceships were so huge you could wonder around them during the whole of the trip rather than stuck in a tiny seat for several hours. Of course there was seating available and you could get much further outside of the planet earth then you used to be able to get just travelling across country.  
  
Fry and Leela remained seated as the ship took off but as they moved outside of the Earth's atmosphere they decided to take a look around the ship.  
  
Fry immediately made his way to the bar and ordered a beer.  
  
Leela: "Fry! I can't drink in my condition" she said  
  
Fry: "Oh yea, well just come and sit next to me I will order you a tonic water or a Slurm or something"  
  
Leela sat next to Fry on the stool. "So what do you think our hotel will be like?"  
  
Fry: "I hope it has a pool" he said opening his beer and taking a drink "Do they still have in flight movies?"  
  
Leela: "Yea in fact this ship has its own movie theatre, wanna go check it out?"  
  
Fry picked up his beer and put his free arm around Leela "I know what I'd like to check out" he said looking Leela up and down.  
  
Leela: "Fry there will be plenty of time for that at the hotel" she playful hit him on the shoulder.  
  
They walked around the ship for about half an hour looking for the movie theatre.  
  
Fry: "This ship is huge!"  
  
Leela: "Come on we must be getting close"  
  
At last they found it and settled down to watch a romantic action thriller movie. After it had finished Leela suggested that they try and find the dining room.  
  
Fry: "I dunno Leela we could die of hunger before we find it!" he said laughing  
  
Leela: "I think we passed it on the way here"  
  
They found the dining room and quickly got a table.  
  
Leela: "There's not many people in here" she looked around her  
  
Fry: "Perhaps they got lost looking for it"  
  
They both laughed quietly as the waiter came over, they ordered their food, ate it and were both in the middle of desert when an announcement came over the speaker system.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to tell you that we have now reached our destination, Starova, if you would now make your way towards the exit a steward will be ready with your luggage. May I remind you that you must have your boarding pass and your luggage ticket with you before your luggage is issued to you. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you have a very pleasant stay"  
  
Leela: "I guess we had better try to find the exit, do you still have the luggage ticket?"  
  
Fry: "Yea its here somewhere" he started to search his pockets as they walked towards what they hoped was the exit.  
  
Leela: "Fry we are nearly there where's the ticket?"  
  
Fry: "Um..its just.its gotta be here" he frantically searched his person once again "Maybe I put it in my wallet" he put his hand on the back of his pants "Oh wait now.where's my wallet?"  
  
Leela stifled a laugh "We won't get our luggage if you don't find it!"  
  
Fry: "Ok here's my wallet" he fumbled with his wallet for a couple of minutes before dropping it on the floor "Oh damn" he reached down to pick it up and as he did so he noticed something sticking out of his left sock. "Here's the luggage ticket!" he proclaimed proudly handing it to Leela. "I remember now I put it there so I wouldn't lose it"  
  
Leela: "Thank god you didn't lose it or we would be spending the whole of our honeymoon reclaiming our lost luggage" she said to Fry as she handed the luggage ticket to the nearest steward who gave them their luggage and bid them "Good day"  
  
Walking off the ship took a while as there were many other people trying to do the same, but as they finally walked off the ship they could see that the sun was shining brightly and there was a cool breeze in the air.  
  
Fry hosted up his suitcase in one hand and grabbed Leela's suitcase in his other hand.  
  
Fry: "Man, how much did you pack?" he seemed to struggle under the weight of Leela's suitcase because his body tilted to the right.  
  
Leela: "Here let me carry it" she took the suitcase from Fry and headed towards the nearest map of the planet.  
  
Fry followed her carrying his own suitcase easily. Even with her heavy suitcase in her hand Leela reached the map way ahead of Fry who came up behind her about a minute later.  
  
Leela: "So if we are here, then the hotel must be...."  
  
Fry turned to his right "Uhhh over there?" he pointed  
  
Leela: "Fry I think I can read a map, I just need to find Barket Street" she moved her finger around the map  
  
Fry: "But Leela" he said looking at a smaller hand map that Hermes had given him containing directions to the hotel, the address of the hotel and a handy picture of the front of the hotel, "I'm sure that hotel right over there is..."  
  
Leela turned to look where Fry was looking "That hotel? That can't possibly be the.."  
  
Fry held up the picture Hermes had given him  
  
Leela: "..right one" she sheepishly looked at Fry "Sorry I'm just used to taking control you know?"  
  
Fry lifted up his suitcase "I know" he replied walking towards the hotel.  
  
Fry and Leela approached the hotel, Leela with little more then disconsern on her face.  
  
Leela: "It seems very.well.lived in" she finished  
  
Fry: "I dunno sorta reminds me of the good old 20th century" he looked at Leela  
  
Leela: "Well hopefully we will be spending more time out of the hotel than inside it"  
  
Fry: "I don't" he said grinning widely opening the door of the hotel to let Leela inside.  
  
They walked up to the front desk, a thin sharp dressed man in blue turned to look at them from behind the desk.  
  
Man: "Hello and Welcome to the hotel Hawaiian Place, how may I help you?"  
  
Fry: "Uh Hi we have a room booked under the name..uh..Hermes Conrad or Philip J Fry?"  
  
Man: "Don't you know sir?"  
  
Fry: "Well its just that its our honeymoon and our friends booked this as a surprise for us, but I'm not quite sure under what name they booked it"  
  
Man: "I do have a room under the name of Fry, would that be you sir?"  
  
Fry: "Yea!" he said hurriedly "Yea that's us"  
  
Leela: "Twenty bucks says Hermes booked the room, he would be this efficient"  
  
Fry: "Yea" he said taking the two cardkeys from the man behind the counter  
  
Man: "Have a nice day!"  
  
They moved to their left and walked through a pair of double doors leading to a long corridor with three elevators on one side and three one the other.  
  
Fry: "Which elevator are we supposed to take"  
  
Leela looked at her cardkey "Second elevator, floor five, room 16"  
  
They pressed the button for the second elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive. Fry put his suitcase on the floor whilst he waited, he then put his hands behind his back and began to whistle, and as he was in mid whistle he noticed Leela. She was staring intently at the top of the elevator doors watching the numbers as they clicked down moving closer to their floor. Fry stopped whistling.  
  
Fry: "Are you ok Leela?" he put a concerning hand on her shoulder  
  
She turned to look at him "Yea I just wish this elevator would hurry up I'm feeling a bit tired that's all" she smiled at him  
  
Just then the elevator reached their floor and the doors pinged open, Leela stepped inside closely followed by Fry.  
  
The inside of the elevator was very bright, due to many tiny lights on the ceiling of the elevator, the walls had mirrors and the inside of the doors were a gold colour.  
  
Fry: "Wow this elevators nice" he said in an attempt to make conversation, he didn't know why but he still felt kind of worried about Leela.  
  
Leela: "Hmm"  
  
The elevator moved gracefully up to the fifth floor and the doors pinged open once again. Fry dragged his suitcase out of the elevator and started looking for the room numbered 16.  
  
Fry: "Ah here it is" he waited for Leela to join him  
  
Leela: "Here" she opened the door.  
  
On first look inside the room Fry and Leela thought the elevator must have taken them to a different hotel, because compared to the downstairs part of the hotel the upstairs part was paradise. They entered the room, right ahead of them was a large comfortable couch and in front of it was placed a reasonable large TV. There were two huge windows to the right of the couch and a king size bed to the left. The two windows on the right gave a lovely view of the beach and sea. There was a trunk at the end of the bed and though the left walls had no windows they did have a closet, and a door leading to a bathroom.  
  
Fry gave a low whistle "Thank you Hermes" he whispered  
  
Leela put her suitcase next to the couch and went to lie on the bed. She lay on her back, shut her eye and gave a contented sigh.  
  
Fry went and lay next to her on her left, he stroked her hair and kissed her closed eyelid.  
  
Fry: "I'm going to go check out the our surroundings, unless you want me to stay with you?"  
  
Leela opened her eye "No that's ok you go ahead" before shutting her eye again.  
  
Fry: "Ok see you in a while" he jumped off the bed and made his way out of the door.  
  
Fry made his way back down the corridor and back into the elevator. He pushed the down button and it took him to the first floor, where he walked back into the reception.  
  
Fry: "Hey buddy" he said to the guy behind the counter "You got a pool here?"  
  
Man: "No sir I'm afraid not, but I can assure you that the sea is the perfect place to swim his time of year"  
  
Fry looked behind him through the windows at the sea view.  
  
Fry: "Hey thanks!" he walked outside into the warm heat of the sun beating down on him. As he stood outside the hotel doors contemplating which way to go he saw a nearby map like the one Leela was looking at when she was looking for the hotel. He walked over to it and surveyed it. A helpful arrow marked You Are Here indicated that the hotel was right on the sea front, which Fry already knew was there. He thought he would wait and walk on the sand when Leela was with him. So instead he walked away to the left of the hotel towards an old style games arcade, not many people were around as Fry entered and started looking around at the games. The whole place seemed to be set out with really old video arcade games, which Fry immediately, recognised.  
  
Fry: "Pac-man, Donkey Kong...woah Space Invaders!" he ran over to the console and inserted a quarter.  
  
A couple of hours later Leela awoke and looked around her forgetting for a second where she was. She lay there for several minutes then decided that she should get up and unpack. She had finished unpacking hers and Fry's suitcase's by the time he came back from the arcade.  
  
Fry: "Hey Leela, you wouldn't believe it! They've got this awesome arcade with video games from my time!"  
  
Leela: "Sounds great, what else do they have here?"  
  
Fry: "Else?"  
  
Leela: "You said you were going to go check out the surrounding area?"  
  
Fry: "Oh yea, Man I completely forgot! I was playing Space Invaders all afternoon"  
  
Leela: "Well I have unpacked all your stuff so you haven't got that to do"  
  
Fry: "Gee thanks, hey do you wanna go for a walk on the beach?"  
  
Leela: "Yea ok"  
  
Fry held out his arm, which Leela took, and he led her out of the door.  
  
As they started walking down the beach the sun was setting behind them on the horizon.  
  
Leela: "Fry this was a lovely idea" she said  
  
Fry: "You feeling better now?"  
  
Leela: "Yea, I guess the journey just tired me out"  
  
They stopped on the edge of the sand and looked out to sea, as they stood listening to the sound of the sea lapping against the shore, Fry turned to Leela and kissed her.  
  
Fry: "I love you Leela"  
  
Leela put her head on Fry's shoulder.  
  
Leela: "I know you do"  
  
They then walked slowly back to their hotel room.  
  
The next morning Fry was still fast asleep when Leela woke up. She got out of bed, got dressed and tried to wake Fry up.  
  
Leela: "Fry come on they will be serving breakfast soon!"  
  
Fry murmured and rolled over "Wha?"  
  
Leela: "I said they will be serving breakfast soon, so get up!"  
  
Fry: "Uh come on this is our honeymoon"  
  
Leela: "But I want to tour the island today" she held up a leaflet "There is all sorts of interesting sites to see that formed the backbone of our society"  
  
Fry: "No offence but it sounds boring"  
  
Leela: "Fine you stay here, I'll go alone" she picked up her bag  
  
Fry sat up in bed "Wait Leela, I don't want you to be mad at me"  
  
Leela: "I'm not mad, its your honeymoon too you can do what you like, I just thought you would like to spend it with me"  
  
Fry: "You are mad I can tell"  
  
Leela: "Enjoy your day Fry" she said walking out of the room  
  
Fry looked at his hands "Well I should enjoy my day, its my honeymoon too" he told himself. He got up and got dressed and went down to breakfast hoping that Leela had stopped there on her way out. When he got there he ate his breakfast keeping an eye out for Leela, but she wasn't around.  
  
"I guess I will go back to the arcade if Leela's going to be away all day"  
  
He made his way over to the arcade and spent several hours there before realising that he was really hungry and should probably stop as his fingers were getting kinda cramped. He walked outside and looked around for a suitable place to eat.  
  
"Wow Slurm have introduced Slurm-tastic! A new flavour!" he put his hands in his pockets but he couldn't find his wallet.  
  
"Damn I must have left it back in the hotel" he told himself. He walked back to the hotel quite quickly eager to try the new Slurm flavour, once inside the hotel he hurried up to the hotel room and searched around in the many drawers looking for his wallet. After a few minutes searching he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh Leela must have forgotten her key" he opened the door to find the thin man from the hotel Reception standing there.  
  
Receptionist: "Excuse me sir, I have a message for you, its from the hospital, they have been trying to contact you for a while now, your wife..uh..Leela? has been taken unwell and rushed there about an hour ago, they asked that you go there as soon as possible"  
  
Fry: "Oh My God Leela!, Is she alright?"  
  
Receptionist: "I'm sorry sir they didn't tell me anything over the phone"  
  
Fry: "I..but..um.I don't know where the hospital is!" he said frantically  
  
Receptionist: "I can tell you sir, just go out of the hotel and around the corner, then go up to the end of the street that's where the hospital is"  
  
Fry grabbed his jacket that he had thrown on the couch and ran out of the door, he got into the elevator and jabbed at the 1st floor button repeatedly praying for it to speed up. Once he had reached the first floor he ran out of the hotel doors and around the corner, and started racing as fast as he could up to the end of the street and burst through the hospital doors.  
  
The receptionist looked up startled as Fry burst through the doors and ran up to her desk.  
  
Fry: "Um..M.My wife..Leela, brought here an hour ago" he panted  
  
Receptionist: "Ok, Let me just check for you Mr..."  
  
Fry: "Fry"  
  
The receptionist turned to her computer and typed something into it.  
  
Receptionist: "Ah yes, Toronga Leela?"  
  
Fry: "Yes I'm her husband I was told she was brought in an hour ago"  
  
Receptionist: "I will have a nurse come down and take you to her, please take a seat"  
  
Fry looked down at the floor, "Oh Ok" he sank down into the nearest chair available. The next 5 minutes seemed to be the longest of his life, sitting not knowing what was going on, the worst thoughts were going through his mind, What if she were dying, or already dead? He had started getting very edgy when a nurse approached him.  
  
Nurse: "Mr Fry?"  
  
He stood up "Yes, yes that me"  
  
Nurse: "Please follow me"  
  
The nurse led him out of the reception through some double doors and down the corridor.  
  
Nurse: "Leela is here just on the left" she turned to a door with a number thirty-six on it  
  
Fry looked through the small window and saw Leela lying on the bed.  
  
Fry: "Can I go in?" he asked the nurse  
  
Nurse: "Yes, but she seems to be in shock and will need her rest"  
  
Fry: "Ok, Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Nurse: "I think it would be best for Leela to tell you herself" she replied "But I can assure you that Leela will be fine"  
  
Fry turned back to the door and slowly opened it, Leela was asleep her head tilting to her left he could see that she had been crying, he carefully shut the door as to make no noise and wake her up and crept over to a chair next to her bed. He was so relieved that she would be all right, but there was a small part of him that felt bad for their fight that morning.  
  
As he looked at her she started to wake up.  
  
Leela: "Fry?"  
  
Fry: "Hey Leela how are you feeling?"  
  
Leela: "I'm ok, I guess they told you what happened?"  
  
Fry: "No nobody has told me anything" he moved to sit on the side of her bed and took her hand in his.  
  
Leela sat up "I started feeling really ill as I was walking around the island, I just thought it was the heat or something but then I got some really sharp pains in my stomach and the next thing I remember was someone had called an ambulance"  
  
Fry: "Leela I'm sure everything will be ok with the baby" he put his arms around her as she started to cry  
  
Leela wiped her eyes "No Fry you don't understand" she pulled away from Fry and looked at him wiping away another tear  
  
Fry: "What is it?"  
  
Leela: "I lost the baby" she started to cry again  
  
Fry didn't say a word. He just stared at the floor for several minutes before looking back at Leela.  
  
Fry: "So when can you get out of here?"  
  
Leela: "Uh.they said sometime today as long as you were here to go with me"  
  
Fry: "I will go ask them if you can leave now" he got up, kissed Leela and left through the door leaving Leela with a confused look on her face.  
  
Doesn't he care? She asked herself He didn't even look upset.  
  
Fry walked back into the room  
  
Fry: "Ok Leela we can go now" he put his arm round her shoulder  
  
Leela: "Fine" she replied standing up from the bed  
  
Leela: "Don't you care?"  
  
Fry: "What?"  
  
They were both back in their hotel room and Leela was sitting on the bed watching Fry flick mindlessly through the channels on TV.  
  
Leela: "I said don't you care?, Fry we just lost our baby and you don't even seem to care"  
  
He got up from the couch and sat next to her.  
  
Fry: "Look Leela, ever since you were stung by that bee, I have been scared to death something was going to happen to you, so when they told me you were in hospital I feared the worst. So when I saw you were ok I was, don't get mad, but I was relieved, I just wanted to get out of the hospital you know?"  
  
Leela put her head on Fry's shoulder and he put his arms around her.  
  
Fry: "I am upset Leela, I just need time to think"  
  
Leela: "Ok"  
  
Fry: "Um, wanna get some lunch?, they got a new Slurm flavour down at the food court"  
  
Leela smiled "Yea sounds good"  
  
Fry, making sure he grabbed his wallet, opened the door for Leela, and they both walked hand in hand to the food court.  
  
"One Slurm-tastic! Please" Fry ordered  
  
Leela: "I will just have an ordinary Slurm please"  
  
Fry paid for their drinks and carried them to a table in the courtyard. The courtyard was set out in a circle with food and drink stands all arranged in a circle with many tables and bench's in the middle. There were quite a few people around in the early evening, as Fry and Leela sat sipping their drinks.  
  
Leela: "So how's the new Slurm working out?"  
  
Fry: "Really good, I'm glad it wasn't outlawed"  
  
Leela: "Just don't get too addicted this time" she laughed  
  
They both fell silent.  
  
Leela: "Fry I can't just pretend this isn't happening, I don't know what to do"  
  
Fry moved around the table and sat by Leela  
  
Fry: Leela you shouldn't feel bad, remember this isn't your fault, we can always try for a baby when you feel up to it"  
  
Leela: "I know" she sipped her drink"  
  
Fry: "Do you want to go back to the hotel and rest? You know the doctor said it was really important"  
  
Leela: "Yea ok" she finished off her drink and stood up  
  
As they walked back to the hotel they took the route across the beach.  
  
Leela: "Fry is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Fry stopped walking "What do you mean?"  
  
Leela: "Maybe I was too stressed out or something, maybe I didn't take it easy enough or I did something, its my fault, its my fault that we lost our baby!" she frantically cried as she sunk down onto her knees in the sand.  
  
Fry kneeled down next to her.  
  
Fry: "Leela that's crazy, you didn't do anything. It was nobody's fault especially not yours." He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him so that she was resting on his chest.  
  
Leela: "But, I don't understand what happened, Fry, it was going to be so perfect"  
  
Fry: "No Leela, it will be perfect, I promise" he squeezed her hand "Come on let me take you back to the hotel, its getting cold"  
  
Fry stood up and pulled Leela up next to him. Then he slowly led her back to the hotel.  
  
The next morning Leela was still asleep when Fry woke up. He looked over at her and instantly remembered what had happened the previous day.  
  
I probably should have been more sensitive he thought to himself  
  
Leela stirred in her sleep and murmured something.  
  
Fry got out of bed and got dressed and then sat on the couch to watch TV, he was mindlessly flicking through the channels when something outside of the window caught his eye. He turned off the television and moved towards the window, what he could see was a rather large spaceship landing, but not just any spaceship, he could swear that he had seen it before. As he stood there trying to remember where he had seen this ship before something flashed into his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
Fry, Leela and Bender were stood together in front of the Planet Express ship waiting for a ship to land, as it came into landing a few feet from the Planet Express crew the doors opened and the captain walked out of the ship to join them.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Fry: "Oh my god that's Captain Washington's ship" he whispered to himself.  
  
He stood with his hands up against the window staring at the ship as it landed on the small spaceport they had landed on when they first arrived. He kept watching for another fifteen minutes before the doors opened, and as though Fry were experiencing da ja vue, the Captain walked off the ship and stood surveying his surroundings.  
  
Fry watched as the captain was joined by one of his crewmembers that pointed towards the hotel Hawaiian Place, said something and then walked back into the spaceship. Captain Washington stared intently at the hotel for several minutes before turning and walking back into his ship, the doors closing behind him.  
  
Fry looked at Washington's ship for a couple more minutes before deciding that nothing more was going to happen, he turned and leaned his back against the window his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Leela sat up in bed and rubbed her eye. She noticed Fry staring at the floor over by the window.  
  
Leela: "Fry what are you doing?"  
  
Fry: "Huh?" he jumped at the sound of Leela's voice "Oh Leela your awake, I.I was just thinking about something"  
  
Leela: "The baby?"  
  
Fry: "Uh yea" he lied deciding that he wasn't going to upset Leela anymore then she already was. He went and sat by her on the bed in case she decided to get up and join him by the window.  
  
Leela put her hand on Fry's arm "So it finally hit you too huh?. Why don't we go and take it easy on the beach?"  
  
Fry: "Uhhh I dunno I thought we could just stay here and..um..watch tv?"  
  
Leela: "Fry, we can do that at home"  
  
Fry: "Hey why don't we go get breakfast first? I don't know about you but I'm starved!"  
  
Leela: "Yea ok" she said.  
  
Leela pushed the covers off herself and put her feet on the floor, then she slowly and painfully stood up from the bed. Fry watched her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Fry: "Leela are you ok?" he stood next to her and helped her stand.  
  
Leela: "I'm starting to feel pain that's all, the doctor said I would" she put her arm around Fry's neck.  
  
Fry helped Leela walk to the bathroom.  
  
Fry: "Will you be ok?"  
  
Leela: "I'll be fine" she took her arm from around Fry's neck, opened the bathroom door and walked inside.  
  
Fry put his hand on the closed door and shut his eyes; nothing ever seemed to go right for Leela he thought.  
  
He walked back over to the window and peered out of it, but there was nothing going on around Washington's ship.  
  
He then went and sat back down on the couch, he could hear the shower being turned on and then not long after being turned off. He could hear Leela pattering around in the bathroom, but he was also thinking about Washington. What was he doing here?  
  
Leela exited the bathroom and joined Fry on the couch.  
  
Leela: "So ready to go?"  
  
Fry: "Yep" he jumped up from the couch and held out his arm to Leela "May I escort the lady?"  
  
Leela laughed and took Fry's arm.  
  
After breakfast Fry and Leela took the elevator back up to their hotel room, on the way Leela was talking about what they should do with the rest of their day. The elevator doors pinged open and they stepped out onto their floor.  
  
Fry: "I will just go unlock our room" he ran ahead of Leela, opened the door to their room and ran to the window to check if Washington's ship was still there. It was gone.  
  
Before Fry could even think about being relieved Leela was at the door.  
  
Leela: "Fry is something wrong? There was no need to go ahead to open the door and you seem jumpy are you ok?"  
  
Fry: "Yea, yea everything's fine, I was just checking to make sure the weather's ok since you wanna go to the beach"  
  
Leela: "Five minutes ago you were against it"  
  
Fry: "Well I.I changed my mind"  
  
Leela: "Great come on lets go"  
  
Fry grabbed Leela's hand "Sure"  
  
On the beach Leela lay in the sand and closed her eye, the sun was beating down on them and it was the first time since they had arrived on the planet Starova that she felt so relaxed and happy.  
  
Fry sat in the sand next to her building a sand castle and reminiscing about when he used to build castles with his brother Yancy, and then later on in life with Seymour.  
  
Leela sat up.  
  
Leela: "Fry I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?"  
  
Fry: "A Slurm please"  
  
Leela: "Slurm-tastic or Original?"  
  
Fry: "Tastic, do you want me to go and get it?, I'm practically done with the castle"  
  
Leela laughed "No that's ok you finish it, I won't be long"  
  
Fry: "Ok Leela" he said turning back to the castle and becoming lost in making a moat.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Fry: "That is one fine castle" he stood back to admire his handiwork "I can't wait to show Leela" he turned and looked around him "Hey where is she?"  
  
He stood and looked towards the foot court where Leela had been heading "I guess the queue is just really long or something" he went back to his castle.  
  
Another ten minutes later and Fry was starting to get worried. "Maybe she just stopped to talk to someone or something" he assured himself. "I had better go find her just in case"  
  
He collected up his and Leela's belongings and headed towards the food court. Once he got there he looked around, there were a lot of people walking around so it was quite hard to see anyone in particular even though Leela only had one eye. Fry stood and kept an eye out for Leela for five minutes before deciding to go and put their stuff in their room and check to see if Leela was there.  
  
"Maybe she got tired or had to go and fetch something" he suggested to himself as he walked back along the beach towards the hotel. He pushed open the door and walked into the reception area.  
  
Receptionist: "Good Afternoon Sir"  
  
Fry: "Hey, uh you haven't seen my wife, Leela, have you?"  
  
Receptionist: "No I'm sorry I have not"  
  
Fry: "Thanks" he walked through the double doors that led to the elevators and made his way to their hotel room. Fry opened the door expecting to see Leela inside, but she wasn't there.  
  
Fry threw their stuff on the couch and walked out of the room, back down to the reception and out of the hotel. He took a quick look in either direction and the made his way back to the food court taking the beach route in case Leela had walked back that way. Leela was not on the beach, and when Fry arrived at the food court although the amount of people walking around had subsided Leela was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Fry: "Hey buddy" he said to one of the guys stood at the drinks stall "Have you seen a girl with purple hair and one eye around anywhere?"  
  
Guy: "Yea she was stood at Al's stand, over there" the guy pointed to another guy stood at a stall almost like the one Fry was standing by.  
  
Fry: "Hey thanks!"  
  
Fry walked over to Al, who the other guy had pointed out to him.  
  
Fry: "Hi, are you Al?"  
  
Al: "Yea that's me, what can I do for ya?"  
  
Fry: "I'm looking for my wife Leela, that guy over there said he saw her over here at your stand, she has purple hair and one eye did you see her?"  
  
Al: "Yea I saw her, she bought a Slurm-tastic and one regular Slurm, just as she was stepping out of the queue some guy came up to her and said something and she walked off with him towards the spaceport"  
  
Fry: "The spaceport?, ok thanks for the help" he walked away from Al and looked over towards the spaceport.  
  
"Washington!" he said to himself in a low voice clenching his fist in rage.  
  
Fry started marching towards the spaceport, thoughts of what he was going to do to Washington running through his mind.  
  
Once he reached the spaceport he looked around for Washington's ship, but it was not around, he looked over to the right of the spaceport and noticed a small door set in what looked like a heating duct.  
  
He walked over to it and opened it, as he looked inside he saw a set of winding stairs leading downwards, he stepped inside onto the first step closing the door behind him. He slowly and carefully made his way down the stairs, stopping to listen ever now and again in case he could hear anyone coming up the stairs. A couple of minutes later he reached the bottom step. There was another door which he open very slowly in case there was someone behind it, as he peered out of the crack in the door he could see that nobody was around, all he could see was a big grey thing, as he opened the door fully he realised that it was Washington's ship.  
  
Fry stood in the doorway looking at the ship, which seemed to be in some sort of secret base underneath the spaceport itself. He looked up at the ceiling and it became clear that the ship had entered through the ceiling, which obviously could be opened and closed.  
  
There didn't seem to be any security guards about so Fry made his way over to the ship and tried to find a door or some sort of hatch so that he would be able to get into the ship itself. As he was searching the outside of the ship he heard a noise from inside the ship, it seemed to be coming closer so Fry quickly hid behind some nearby boxes, from where he could still get a good view of the ship and anyone that came out of it.  
  
He sat very still behind the boxes for several minutes and was about to go back over to the ship when the hanger door in the ship opened and two formal looking men of Washington's crew walked out.  
  
Man1: "So why do we have the day off again?"  
  
Man2: "I told you Washington said he has some important top secret things to do, so he has let all the crew off for the day"  
  
Man1: "I hope he's working on giving us a raise!"  
  
The second man laughed as they walked up the stairs through which Fry had been.  
  
Fry waited for about two seconds before jumping out from his hiding place and running up into the ship through the hanger door which, the careless crew had left open.  
  
Once inside the ship Fry had to stop and let his eyes adjust to the different lighting conditions. Outside of the ship in the secret base it had been quite light, but inside of the ship it was dark. Fry walked along the passage not sure where it was leading to. The metal grate below his feet made a clinking noise as he walked along and small round lights on the ceiling lit the way.  
  
All of a sudden Fry came to a tangent in the passageway, now he had a choice, he could either continue straight down the passage which he was already on or he could follow the passage to the left. He stood and debated which way to go for several seconds.  
  
Fry: "They both look the same!"  
  
Fry took one last look at the passage ahead of him, then turned and started to follow the left passageway. The passage Fry had chosen took his around corners, up stairs and then back down again, just as Fry was thinking that the passage would never end he came to a black door at the end of the passage. Fry hid to the right of door and waved his hand in front of the door so that it would open, he then peered cautiously around the doorframe to make sure that nobody was about, and they weren't.  
  
The room itself was round with consoles around the edge of the room and a chair in the middle. Fry immediately recognised it as the bridge of the ship, and the chair in the middle was the captains' chair. Fry walked over to one of the consoles and brushed his hand over it, it looked different to the Planet Express ship and Fry soon realised why, this ship seemed to be running on low power, none of the consoles were lit up and that was why it was so dark compared to outside of the ship.  
  
Fry: "I guess with no crew everything's just been shut down" he said to himself  
  
Just then a noise from behind him made Fry turn sharply.  
  
Stood in the doorway was Captain Washington. He calmly walked past Fry and sat in the Captains chair.  
  
Washington: "So you found my ship and came aboard, I could have you taken in for breaking and entering"  
  
Fry stood behind Washington, staring at the back of his chair unsure of what to say.  
  
Fry: "Look what have you done with Leela?" he questioned Washington  
  
Washington: "She is none of your concern now"  
  
Fry: "She's my wife of course she's my concern!"  
  
Washington: "No!, Leela is my concern, it might interest you to know that I got a call from Starova General Hospital yesterday informing me that one Toronga Leela had been released"  
  
Fry: "Hey I don't see what business it is of yours!"  
  
Washington turned around in his chair to face Fry and stood up.  
  
Washington: "What business is it of mine you ask?. The hospital called to give me what they thought was bad news. For you see when Leela lost her child, the hospital took a DNA test, what they didn't tell you was that Leela's baby was also mine!"  
  
Fry: "What?"  
  
Washington: "That's right your so called 'loved one' was carrying my child!"  
  
Fry: "But surly the hospital has no right to do that"  
  
Washington: "This is the 30th century you idiot, its customary for the hospital to call and give their condolences to the. .ahem father"  
  
Fry: "Your sick! Because of you Leela has been through hell in the last few months!"  
  
Washington: "Face the facts you fool" he said moving towards Fry, "Leela's a worthless mutant, the scum of society, she's...."  
  
His next word was muffled by Fry's fist making contact with Washington's jaw.  
  
Leela: "Fry!"  
  
Fry whirled around to see Leela standing in the doorway.  
  
Fry: "Leela, your ok" he went to move towards her but noticed she was staring at Washington's form lying on the floor. He looked from Leela to Washington and back again. "Leela I'm sorry." he began, not even knowing why he was apologising.  
  
Leela turned and ran out of the room. Fry took one last look at Washington and ran after her.  
  
Leela was standing with her back to Fry just outside of the bridge door in the passageway.  
  
Fry: "Leela what's wrong?" he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Leela turned to face Fry.  
  
Fry: "Leela, there are some weird voices inside my head telling me that you would rather be with Washington than me. I dunno what it is, maybe the way you just looked upset that I punched him, or the fact that you walked off with him in the first place, but please.tell me their wrong"  
  
Leela put her arms around Fry's neck and hugged him "Fry that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"  
  
Fry: "Ok now I'm totally confused" he pulled Leela out of the hug and looked at her "What?"  
  
Leela smiled "You were protecting my honour"  
  
Fry: "Leela he called you a...." he stopped  
  
Leela: "I know" she looked at he feet "but I don't care about that"  
  
Fry: "But why did you go off with him in the first place?"  
  
Leela: "He had a laser gun under his jacket, he said that if I didn't go with him he would kill you. Did he tell you about.."  
  
Fry: "Yea"  
  
Leela: "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to feel now"  
  
Fry: "Leela we have gotta report him to the police, We can't let him get away with it, he could stalk us for the rest of our lives!"  
  
Leela: "Fry I get it ok, but." Leela put her hand on her head  
  
Fry: "But what?, are you ok Leela?"  
  
Leela: "I feel weird" she said before collapsing on the floor  
  
Fry: "Leela!" he cried kneeling down next to her on the floor. "Leela wake up" he said again. Then he was hit from behind and knocked out.  
  
Fry opened his eyes. His head hurt badly from where he had been unexpectedly hit from behind. He sat up and realised he had been lying on the floor, but he wasn't in the corridor where he had been knocked out, he was in a small room.  
  
Fry looked around. The room was a square shape, quite small, with loads of beds similar to those they slept on whilst aboard the Titanic. There was a door to the south of the room and a bathroom to the east.  
  
He got up and tried the door. "Damn its locked" he kicked the door in frustration.  
  
Just then he saw Leela lying on one of the beds, he walked over and kneeled next to her bed, she was still out cold. He still couldn't understand what had happened to her, nobody had knocked her out she just sort of fell unconscious. He glided his hand up her arm; there was something at the top, near her shoulder. He looked more closely, it seemed to be something stuck in her arm, to Fry it looked like a bee's stinger. He pulled it out of her arm and tossed it aside, a red mark where the stinger had been in her arm slowly disappeared.  
  
Fry: "I guess Leela must be super allergic to bee stings since she got stung by the queen bee"  
  
He wrapped his arms around his knees and put his head on the side of Leela's bed.  
  
Fry: "Wake up Leela, I can't go through this again" he whispered  
  
His head was throbbing painfully by now, so he got up and lay on the bed next to Leela's.  
  
Leela stirred and woke up. She felt very groggy and it took her a while before she could think clearly and remember what happened.  
  
Leela: "FRY!" she shot bolt upright in bed staring at the wall directly in front of her.  
  
Oh my god he might be hurt or dead, she thought.  
  
Her eyes darted from the wall down to the bed she was on; she turned to the right to get up from the bed when she saw Fry on the bed next to her.  
  
She got up slowly her head still feeling heavy, and sat next to Fry on his bed.  
  
Leela: "Fry" she shook his arm "Fry can you hear me?"  
  
Fry's eyes opened and he sat up in bed "Leela your ok!" he put his arms around her and hugged her. "I think you got stung by a bee again, you must be really allergic since the last time you got stung by that queen"  
  
Leela: "Fry I'm not allergic to bee stings, in fact the doctor said if I could survive that much poison in my body one little bee sting isn't going to hurt me"  
  
Fry: "But the bee's stinger was in your arm" he got off the bed and got on his hands and knees on the floor looking for the stinger. "I threw it here somewhere"  
  
He kept looking for several minutes before he found it. "Here" he picked it up and returned to the bed next to Leela.  
  
Leela looked at what Fry was holding in the palm of his hand, she picked it up and looked more closely at it.  
  
Leela: "Fry this isn't a bee sting, it's a dart"  
  
Fry: "A dart?"  
  
Leela: "Like they use on animals to knock them out"  
  
Fry: "That is one small dart"  
  
Leela: "Yea these are the new Dart 4000 prototypes, there not even on the market yet"  
  
Fry stood up "So he shot you with an un-tested dart, it could have killed you" he punched the wall in anger. "I'm going to kill him, I'll punch him so hard..."  
  
Leela: "Fry stop thinking about what you're going to do to him when we escape and start thinking of how we can escape"  
  
Fry: "The door's locked I tried it"  
  
Leela: "I think I might have a credit card in my pocket, we might be able to unlock it with that"  
  
She pulled her card out of her pocket and pushed it in the gap between the wall and the door. With one hand on the doorknob and the other hand holding the card she slowly moved the card up and down turning the doorknob as she did it.  
  
Leela: "Come on, come on!" she urged it  
  
Just as she was turning the doorknob for the third time she heard a noise outside. She stopped moving the card and put her ear to the door.  
  
Leela: "Psssst Fry come here" she whispered  
  
Fry looked up and joined Leela at the door. With both their ears pressed to the door they listened to what sounded like footsteps coming closer. Then from outside the door they heard Washington's voice.  
  
Washington: "Look Ted we will be taking off in a few days right after I have finished some business of mine"  
  
Ted: "You mean those two you have got locked in there?"  
  
Washington's voice grew angry "How do you know about that?"  
  
Ted: "Well me and Charlie just came back from the food court, he was feeling sick so he wanted to come back earlier then planned, I told him that he shouldn't have had the shrimp but would he listen, in my opinion..  
  
Washington: "Will you get on with it!"  
  
Ted: "Yes Sir, well as I was saying me and Charlie came back early and we saw you dragging them into that room there"  
  
Washington: "Can I count on your discretion?"  
  
Ted: "Oh yes sir!" he seemed to be excited at the chance to prove himself to the captain  
  
Washington: "Ok I will need you to do several duties for me, firstly they will need feeding, take them your trays from the lunch hall, I will invite you to my table to eat so you will not miss out"  
  
Ted: "Thank you Sir"  
  
Washington: "Secondly you can tell nobody about this, if they start to make a lot of noise you may have to shoot them with a tranquilliser, can you handle that?"  
  
Ted: "Why yes Sir, we can handle that"  
  
Washington: "Ok good, you may go now but I will expect to see you at my table at lunchtime"  
  
Leela and Fry listened to Ted's footsteps moving away from them getting more quieter the further away he got.  
  
Then they heard Washington's heavy footsteps approaching the door, they moved away.  
  
Washington put the key in the door and flung the door wide open.  
  
Washington: "Ahh your awake!"  
  
Leela noticed Washington had a large bruise on his face where Fry had punched him, she glanced over to Fry who had his fists clenched in rage and was clearly fighting the urge to get up and pop him one again.  
  
Washington: "I hope you are enjoying you new surroundings, do not worry you will not be here for long"  
  
Leela: "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"  
  
Washington: "I warned you that captains of our rank were not supposed to fraternise with people lower in rank then ourselves, we need to stick together, its how the world works. Rich people do not converse with poor people and in turn we do not have anything to do with the subordinates aboard the ships we captain"  
  
Leela: "It's a free world people can be involved with anyone they like these days"  
  
Washington: "In any case it is clear that you do not understand how the world works, this..this boy" Washington gestured Fry's way "that you choose to be with is of lower class than say you or I and he needs to be kept in his place, that is why you will soon be mine Leela and he will go back to dating commonplace earth girls"  
  
Washington turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock and marching off down the corridor of the ship.  
  
Leela sighed and looked at Fry, he hadn't said a word during the whole time Washington had been in the room, now he was just staring at his shoes.  
  
Leela got up and sat next to him. She put a reassuring hand on his arm.  
  
Leela: "Fry are you ok?"  
  
He looked up at her "Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not good enough for you"  
  
Leela smile at him "Hey I love you remember, do you really want me to live an unhappy life with Washington when I could be having the time of my life with you?"  
  
Fry: "By the sounds of what he said I don't think you will have much of a choice"  
  
Leela: "He's hurt me enough I'm not going to let him do it again"  
  
She went back to the door with her credit card and started once again to try and get it to unlock.  
  
Leela slumped down with her back against the door her credit card still in her hand; she looked at her wrist thingy. The time was 6pm, she had been trying to get the door unlocked for hours, and Fry had fallen asleep. She got up and kicked the door in frustration before lying on one of the beds.  
  
Half and hour later a key was inserted into the lock and the door was opened a crack, just enough for whoever was on the other side to slide in two dinner trays and shut the door again.  
  
Leela sat up "Damn" she said to herself, she had been planning to lie in wait for Ted to bring them their lunch trays and then when he opened the door to knock him out and escape.  
  
She looked at the trays, got up, lifted them from the floor and placed them on her bed.  
  
Leela: "Fry wake up"  
  
Fry yawned and stretched "wha?"  
  
Leela: "Lunch time"  
  
Fry rolled out of his bed and joined Leela on hers "What is it?"  
  
Leela: "Uhh Peas, some sort of meat, what looks likes potatoes and a red jelly cube"  
  
Fry: "Well at least the cube looks edible" he laughed  
  
They both sat cross-legged on Leela's bed with their trays on their laps.  
  
Leela: "Ok here goes" she said tucking into her meal  
  
Fry: "mhyou bhknow snot stat bad" he said with a mouth full of food  
  
Leela: "What?"  
  
Fry swallowed "Its not that bad"  
  
Leela smiled "No I guess not, here do you want my jelly cube?" she moved it from her tray onto Fry's  
  
Fry: "Hey thanks Leela!"  
  
When they had finished eating they put their trays aside and lay together on Leela's bed.  
  
Fry: "Do you think they will bring us breakfast?"  
  
Leela: "I hope so I was planning on knocking Ted out and escaping"  
  
Fry: "So the credit card was no go then?"  
  
Leela: "Nope" she shut her eye and leaned against Fry's chest  
  
Fry held her tight with his arm and stroked her hair with his free hand "Night Leela" he kissed her  
  
But Leela was already asleep.  
  
The next morning Leela woke up, it was 7am; she sat up and looked at the floor by the door. There were no trays so she assumed Ted had not stopped by yet. She moved Fry's arm from around her and slipped of the bed.  
  
Then she picked up her lunch tray and sat behind the door with it. 7.30am came and went. She was beginning to think that maybe Washington had ordered that they were to not have any breakfast, when she heard footsteps coming closer to their room. She prepared herself by putting one hand on the doorknob and holding on to the tray with her left hand.  
  
Ted put the key in the door and turned it, he let go of the key and took hold of the doorknob turning it slowly as to not wake up the prisoners. He had just started to open the door when it was pulled fully open from behind and he was hit over the head with a tray.  
  
Leela had hit him as hard as she could and he had gone down like a lead weight. She stopped for a second just to make sure he was out and then tossed the tray aside and grabbed Fry by the arm.  
  
Leela: "Quick Fry come on" she urged  
  
Fry sensed the urgency in Leela's voice and sat up, he was then pulled off the bed and out through the open door by Leela before he had even realised what had happened.  
  
Once outside the door Leela shoved Ted's body into the room and locked the door from the outside.  
  
They looked around the corridor that they had found themselves in. Neither one of them recognised it as they had been unconscious when they were taken their.  
  
Leela took charge and started to march down the corridor, once they had reached the end they went down some steps and had to duck into a nearby linen closet so avoid being seen by some crewmembers.  
  
Fry: "I think they must all be back on the ship now, we will have to be really careful" he looked around him in the lien closet. "Hey look a uniform!" he pulled it down from the shelf "I bet you would look great in this Leela" he said seductively  
  
Leela: "Fry we are trying to escape could you please keep your mind on..hey wait a minute, Fry you're a genius!"  
  
Fry: "I am?"  
  
Leela: "We can wear the uniforms and then we won't stand out as much if someone sees us, they will just think we are crew members"  
  
They threw on the uniforms as fast as they could.  
  
Leela: "Ok" she said pulling on the cap that went with the outfit "Lets go"  
  
They sidled out of the closet and started walking as fast as they could to the end of the corridor; they took a left, then a right.  
  
As they were walking they came across some crewmembers hurriedly walking in the other direction.  
  
"And they have escaped" they heard one of the crew say in passing.  
  
Once they were past the crew Fry and Leela looked at each other.  
  
Leela: "I think we have been found out"  
  
Fry: "Yea I just hope we find the exit soon"  
  
They hurried on, so fast that as they walked around the next corner they bumped into someone.  
  
Fry: "Sorry Sir" he said ensuring the cap was covering his face  
  
Washington: "Aren't you supposed to be looking for those escaped prisoners?" he said angrily "and look at me when you're talking to your captain" he pulled Fry's cap off his head.  
  
Fry: "Uh oh"  
  
Washington: "What in the devils name?!"  
  
Fry didn't get a chance to answer as Leela pulled back her arm and smacked Washington right in the face. Washington stumbled about for several seconds before falling onto his stomach in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Fry: "Come on Leela quickly!"  
  
Leela: "We can't leave him here alone what if he wakes up?"  
  
Fry: "Uhhhh, I got it! We can tie him up!"  
  
Leela: "I guess that would work"  
  
Leela found some string and tied Washington's hands and feet together.  
  
Leela: "That should hold him"  
  
Fry grabbed Leela's arm, "Come on lets get out of here"  
  
Fry led Leela back down the passageway.  
  
Leela: "Are you sure you know where your going?"  
  
Fry: "Yea, its this way, I recognise this part of the ship" Fry took a right at the end of the passageway and brought Leela out into the underground of the Spaceport. "The doors just over here"  
  
They both made their way up the winding stairway and out into the open.  
  
Leela: "Is there a Police Depo nearby?"  
  
Fry: "I think there is one in that hospital street" he took Leela's hand and strode towards the Police Station.  
  
Police Chief: "..and you say he is still there?"  
  
Fry: "Yea we tied him up and left him on the ship"  
  
Police Chief: "Ok I will get a couple of my officers down there straight away, if you could just wait here until we have him on the premises?"  
  
Leela: "Yes of course"  
  
The Police Chief walked out of the room and left Leela and Fry alone.  
  
Leela: "I think I would like to go home now"  
  
Fry: "Me too, hopefully things will go back to normal once we get back home"  
  
Leela: "As normal as it gets with a senile old man, a smelly lobster, a robot that doesn't do what he was built for, an obsessed accountant and a shallow Chinese girl" she laughed  
  
Fry: "Hey remember that time the professor sent us to that planet of the giant moths?"  
  
Leela: "Yea and the time Bender pretended to be a cash machine outside the Big Apple Bank but instead of putting money into him everyone took it out.  
  
Fry: "He made it back though because he memorised all of their pin numbers and then used them on actual cash machines"  
  
Half an hour later Fry and Leela had just gotten to the end of another mishap at Planet Express when the Police Chief walked back into the room.  
  
Police Chief: "Hi, I am glad to inform you that we have Captain Washington on our premises and we are in the middle of questioning him at this very moment"  
  
Leela: "So can we go now?"  
  
Police Chief: "We have your statements but it looks like we will have to take him to court, would you be ok with making a statement in a court of law?"  
  
Leela: "Yes I think so"  
  
Police Chief: "Ok then we will contact you at your home address by mail when we have a date for the hearing"  
  
Fry: "Thank you" he said getting up from his seat and pulling Leela up beside him.  
  
The police chief held open the door for Fry and Leela and they walked back out into the reception area of the station. Then they both made their way out into the street and back towards their hotel.  
  
Leela: "Fry are you sure its all going to fit in that suitcase?"  
  
It was 9am the next morning and Fry and Leela were packing their things ready to go home.  
  
Fry: "Yea, if I sit on it can you lock it?" he said jumping onto the suitcase  
  
Leela locked the case with difficulty "Well I'm all packed so lets grab some breakfast before we have to catch the flight home"  
  
Leela once again picked up her suitcase with ease as Fry dragged his out of the room and into the elevator. When they got down to the dining room Fry and Leela had a quick breakfast before dropping their room keys off at the front desk.  
  
Receptionist: "Did you enjoy your stay?"  
  
Fry and Leela looked at each other.  
  
Fry: "Uhhhh it was interesting"  
  
Laughing, Leela took Fry's hand and they both walked out of the hotel and over to the spaceport. The ship home was already waiting so they boarded and took their seats ready for the trip home.  
  
The ship flew steadily home and before they knew it they were landing in New New York.  
  
Fry hailed a cab, which speedily took them to their apartment.  
  
Leela unlocked the door of the apartment.  
  
Leela: "Its so great to be back home"  
  
Fry: "Yea" he agreed dumping his suitcase on the floor and crashing down on the couch.  
  
Leela: "Fry don't just leave your suitcase.." she began, then she looked at Fry sprawled on the couch, it looked so damn comfortable. "Oh it can wait" she said crashing down beside Fry.  
  
The court case had rolled around and Leela had to make a statement and appear in court. The judge found Washington guilty of all charges and he was sentenced to several years in prison. After that life seemed to go back to normal, Washington was finally out of their lives and Fry and Leela couldn't have been happier. The weeks flew by and before either Fry or Leela realised it they had been back at work for three months.  
  
It had been another lazy day at work; well for Fry anyway, he was watching All My Circuits alone this evening as Leela was working on some paperwork for the professor. After All My Circuits had finished Fry turned off the TV, yawned, stretched and got up to find Leela.  
  
He found her in the spare room sitting at the desk with a load of papers in front of her.  
  
Fry: "Hey Leela, its getting late are you coming to bed" he asked  
  
Leela: "Sorry Fry, as Hermes is sick I promised the Professor that I would finish this paperwork for him, I never realised there would be this much though"  
  
Fry: "Need any help?"  
  
Leela: "Thanks but I don't think you would be much help" she sighed getting more frustrated at the mound of paperwork in front of her.  
  
Fry: "Whaddya mean, I would get in your way? Or am I just not smart enough to file papers?"  
  
Leela: "Fry you know I didn't mean it like that...."  
  
Fry: "Goodnight Leela" he walked out of the door  
  
Leela: "Fry." she turned back to her paperwork and sighed again.  
  
Later that evening Leela crept quietly into the bedroom and changed into her nightgown in the ajoining bathroom. Turning off the bathroom light she walked over to the bed and got in, a small amount of light shined through the window lighting up Fry's face revealing he was sleeping. As she sat there she felt so guilty for saying what she did to him and he got so easily offended. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Leela: "Goodnight Fry" she whispered  
  
The next morning when Leela woke up she could hear Fry whistling in the kitchen, she got out of bed and wrapping a dressing gown around herself she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  
  
Fry was there cooking breakfast with his back to her.  
  
Leela looked at Fry not sure whether he was still mad or not. She decided whether he was mad or not this was her fault.  
  
Leela: "Fry I'm really sorry about last night, I guess I was just stressed or something but I really didn't mean what I said the way you took it. I wasn't calling you dumb at all!"  
  
Fry looked at Leela, he knew what he felt last night had completely disappeared this morning, he didn't want to make this go on longer than it had to.  
  
Fry: "Its ok"  
  
Leela: "What?"  
  
Fry put his arm around her "Its ok, it guess it was partly my fault too, I know you weren't calling me dumb, anyway I made pancakes you want some?"  
  
Leela smiled "Sure!"  
  
She sat down at the table and Fry brought over the plates and set them down.  
  
Leela: "Why do they look weird?"  
  
Fry: "I cooked them myself!, Just like I used to do in the 20th century, plus I haven't quite got the hang of this 31st century technology"  
  
Leela picked up her knife and fork and poked gingerly at the pancakes. She glanced up at Fry who was busy stuffing his pile of pancakes into his mouth at top speed. Looking back at her own pile of pancakes she decided that what didn't kill her could only make her stronger and started eating.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they had both finished and Fry let out a contented belch.  
  
Leela: "Good call on the pancakes"  
  
Fry: "Glad you liked them" he picked up the cutlery and inserted them into the high tech dishwasher which made a whirring noise as the plates were inserted and then spit them out clean on the side table.  
  
Fry picked up the cutlery and put in back into the cupboard, and sat down by Leela.  
  
Fry: "Did you manage to finish that work for the Professor?"  
  
Leela: "Just barely"  
  
Fry: "Great then that means we got the whole day to ourselves!"  
  
Leela: "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed, you can decided what you want to do today"  
  
Fry: "Ok, do you think the Professor would let us borrow the ship for the day, you know, to tour the planets and junk"  
  
Leela poked her head around the bedroom door "I doubt it, you know its Saturday he doesn't open Planet Express on a Saturday"  
  
Fry: "Oh yea right"  
  
Leela's head disappeared again  
  
Fry slouched down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
TV: "50% off at Fred's Discount Tyre's!"  
  
Fry: "Boring!"  
  
TV: "Bachelor-Chow now in a can!"  
  
Fry: "Oh there's nothing on TV and nothing to do"  
  
Leela walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Leela: "So what do you have planned?"  
  
Fry: "Uh well" he glanced out of the window "Hey it's a nice day out, why don't we go for a walk and see where it takes us"  
  
Leela: "Sure ok"  
  
Fry held open the door for Leela  
  
Leela turned to Fry "You know what Fry, I'm glad everything went back to normal and we can finally get on with our lives" she walked out of the door.  
  
Fry looked at his newly pregnant wife as he backed out of the door.  
  
Fry: "Me too Leela" he laughed "Me too"  
  
The End 


End file.
